


Monsters rage

by Specture_night



Series: Worlds spin [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gods, Monsters, destruction of city, fire and bloodshed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specture_night/pseuds/Specture_night
Summary: The farther of monsters and beasts returns to his lair. Something troubles his bride and mother of his children. What wrath will be bring to the world this time?I like myths too much.





	Monsters rage

Artax flew down the slopes of the great mountain of the gods. His wings like dark fans as he flew past a spiral ridge, the wind whipping his face. He flew down into a enormous sink hole. The grey stone of the mountain had just given up on itself and had collapsed on its back, sinking down, down ,down until the void of darkness within could be felt. His godly eyes cut through the darkness easily and he gazed at the thorny vines that whipped and curled around the edges of the chasm. The sink hole was so large that a small village could be fit inside .The writhing plants kept mortals out, ready to impale any human that dared come here, other defences protected the rest of the mountain, not just from humans but from other creatures. This portion of the mountain could only be entered by gods and the beasts him and his wife conceived. About 20 feet from the bottom of the writhing pit of vegetation, he banked up. The plants pulling away from him in respect. He landed in the maw of a cave in the side of the chasm. The rocks were roughly chiselled into the mountain. It was held strong by the essences of magic, like invisible beams of steal holding it up. The mountain was also held up by the metal ore in the stone. This place had not simply collapsed, he had shaped it, made this underground base for himself and Meto.

He walked down the stone hall, it opened into a large throne room. The walls were smooth, metal gleamed in the stone as gleaming white pillars were decorating the wall and holding up bone torches. On a marble dais were two thrones. One was made of the bones of a giant, a being made by the earth it's self. The five foot skull sat on the tall back off the chair. The ribs made the frame off the throne. A silken, crimson cushion lined the seat, allowing him to sit comfortably. His wife's throne was made of white marble, chains linked the throne to a few pillars either side. A skull was carved into the back off the chair. The cave was warm and cosy. Meto wasn't there. He dropped off his hide coat, his dark shirt and axe on his throne. His bare chest was muscled and well toned. Meto loved his broad arms and shoulders. He remembered the first time they had met, she was a bold young woman who caught is eye. She was the only deity that would approach him. His other title of god of dread, terror, ghost and guardian of cemeteries, none tended to come near him. All except her, another outcast in the void of creation. He walked past the thrones and opened a thick wooden door. He heard voices within. The door swung open. He found his wife, her twin knives drawn as three soldiers faced her, two lay dead on the ground. Meto was guarding her belly. He knew why. He extended his fingers and his broad two headed axe flew to him and he swiftly embedded it in the head of one of them. His cream helmet useless in protecting him.Artax dropped his axe and the guard crumpled to the ground. Another guard charged but he slashed his claws across his throat, beheading him, his body fell to its knees and collapsed sideways. The cream coloured armour clanking. His head hit the ground with a thud. Meto disarmed the last guard with more difficulty than usual and sent him flying into the fire place. He screamed as she slammed his head against the hot coals. "How did you get here?" She said with a hiss, as she held his head a few inches from the flames.

Meto was the goddess of painful death, untamed war, guardian of oaths, thieves, assassination and protector of cities. She was not to be trifled with. She flicked her fork tongue, holding him further into the fire "how did you get here?". The guard was shaking with fear. Artax came to her side, he brushed a hand along her belly and kissed her cheek before grabbing the man and lifting him. Artax frowned and mans helm began to shrink, caving in its self. The soldier screamed.

"We, we used magic. Arge has this teleporter-" he did need to finish and Artax crushed the mans skull like a walnut between his large hands. A very gruesome walnut. Blood spilled onto the carpet like a crimson waterfall and the man went still. Meto stood with her hands resting on her stomach. Her lightly burnished hands covered in blood. Her iron hair was disheveled. Her blunt bangs were messy and her narrow, bronze face was hard. Harder than usual, as though she had been rudely awakened from a nap. Judging from the look on the  fur blankets on the chaiselong, she had been. Her silver eyes burned into his.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, stepping forward to caresses her cheek. "I'm fine, what took you?" She said, annoyed that he had been home hours late. "I was called into a council meeting" he exsplained the situation. She lifted a hand to her chin. "Then those guards must have used that power to come here" she walked to a mirror. She waved her hand and an image of Xelena appeared in the metal. "Evening dear-" she stopped as she saw the bodies in the floor behind Meto. "Meto?"

Meto quickly exsplained her theory. "I shall create a ward. This will not happen again. Deal with these humans how you wish" Meto bowed as the image turned back to a standard mirror. "That's that taken care of" said Meto, kissing him, lifting one of his hands and placing it on her slightly swollen belly. "How far along are you?" He asked brushing his fingers over her pregnant belly "A few days" she said. Pregnancies for gods only lasted about a month. He still remembered their first child. Their eldest daughter had massive bone like wings and claws. Her teeth were like a pikes and she could change into a gangly, 15ft beast at will and back into a human form in seconds. Kira, the goddess of childbirth had almost fainted. She just gave her congratulations and bolted out the door as fast as possible without running. Meto had fallen asleep after the 10 labour, leaving him with his first child, sleeping soundly in his arms. Artax picked up on of the helm of the guards. "Mias. A port city. I think it's destruction will send a message. Especially if they are now attacking goddesses". Meto grinned" five of our children live around there. It's time for a family reunion.

* * *

The river raged past the town, ripping boats down into the sea, they splintered and cracked. Human bodies filled the river. The other humans did not care if low level trash drowned in the frigid water. They were busily enjoying the entertainment of the large sandstone palace in the heart of the city. Celebrating their success at infiltrating the great mountain. By the river lay a pile of rubble. A once great temple to the seasons. The four gods of the seasons, their destroyed statues now broken and dead upon the crumbling mosaics. Their paint now dust on the no-existent wind. Artax stood on the tall cliff that stood over the city. Various caves dotted the cliff. Their dark pits hiding the lairs of various monsters and races. Some of his children chose to remain in their human forms and live within the cities, some chose to live on Mount Metracc and some chose to live in the dark places of the world, in deep underwater chasms and in caves. Him and his wife loved all of them, the many, many of them. Meto and his unborn child remained at home. The wards were up and the guards had been doubled . She was as safe as possible now. His wrath though was untamed. He looked to the illuminated palace. Laughing and music could be heard. He snarled, a great roar irrupting from his throat. The ground shook, the humans would only think it an earthquake but a five fingered, clawed hand reached over the lip of the cliff. It was bone white, skin stretched tight over the slim frame of the hand. A female humanoid climbed over the top. She was tall. The height of a tree. She was very skinny, gangly. Her skeletal frame was stick thin. Her dark hair lay down her back. Her red eyes shining like moons, her bat like wings were bone like, only a thin membrane of skin covered them but the skeletal structure was visible through the skin. She grabbed the lone tree on the cliff and hauled herself up, simultaneously ripping the plant from the ground with minimal effort. Lie she was pulling a pencil out of a ball of clay. She knelt down. The dark stone rings on slender fingers reflected her crimson gaze. Around her neck was a necklace made of human bone. "Farther" she said, her voice was like ice. "Issulka" he said. His eldest smiled at him and he gripped her massive hand.

"Where are your brothers?" he asked. As if on que the water of the river surged upward and a massive ray-like humanoid shot up from the water. His skin was a bale blue. Blond hair fell to his shoulders. From his back hung large skin wings for swimming. A barbed tail swung from his lower back. He dove into the water and a moment later he gripped the cliff with his four clawed hands. His gills on his neck closed and he breather through his mouth to avoid suffocating. From the ground of the cliff a giant millipede burst from the earth. Her body made of rock hard segments of light brown chitin. Diamond hard spines shock on her back. Her mandibles clicked and dripped venom. That was three. A cloaked figure appeared out of the darkness before him. His dark hair hanging in his white eyes. Finally a giant scorpion like creature came over the cliff. His skin was hard chitin. He was the size of a peasants hut, and had six claws and five tails. All except one had taken their monster forms. He looked to the colossal millipede. "I thought you lived by the wastelands of Bestal, Thieal". A cruel, chalky voice came from the massive millipede "I moved, the nomads there gave me and the boyfriend no peace" Artax nodded, looking to the others "I need your help. This town has found a way to teleport to the great mountain. They found our place. Your mother was less than impressed". "Is mum ok?" asked the Scorpion, concerned. He had been a mammies boy growing up. Some off his kids were born in their monster forms, like Issulka and Aletx. Others were born in their human forms, like Thieal and her scorpion twin Cradex. "Your mother is fine, but Mias have angered me. I need help to destroy the castle, maybe the rest of the city" he said casually. The others stared at each other "you don't need our help to flatten a city, farther" said Aletx dryly. His dark cloak swaying around him. He had always been sorta quiet and reserved. "We all live around the city, not in it. We can flatten all of it" said Issulka. She stood and spread her wings as they all assumed their east forms and darted for the town.

The town never expected them, never saw them coming. Artax hurled massive boulders onto buildings as Issulka began ripping souls from the inhabitants. The river swelled sending a flood to wash away the town. The buildings pealed up from the ground as if they were nothing. Theia began burrowing throughout the city, springing to the surface every now and ten to snatch up and unknowing battalion of scrambling guards. Cradex sprayed beams of venom down the streets. The buildings melted from it. Aletx summoned darkness to his hand. He hurled it at the castle. The guards were petrified by the darkness. The stone crumbling. The party within came to a stop, screaming started.

On the crimson throne, sat the aging king. His beautiful daughter stood on a balcony watching the destruction outside. She dashed back inside. The golden floor and seats of the banquet room were filled with people who were beginning to grow nervous, though they did not care to even look outside. Her skirt swaying behind her she said" how can you be so arrogant. Do you even care to look out there" she pointed as the crowd turned to her. "The gods are angry, they have sent their wrath!"

The king chuckled "this was a victory. We have risen above them, we will not serve them. It is our time now"

"Sending soldiers to their mountain? Attacking gods. How is that a victory. They have sent their monsters. The children of Artax are here for vengeance". The king waved her off. Taking another drink of wine from his crystal chalice. "The guards will handle it." He stood "the god over estimate themselves. Look at my daughter" he said. The immaculately dressed guests turned to the girl "what is more divine than her. What is more beautiful than her face?!" the girl shock he head violently. " More beautiful than Mios, than Az'ai. Than Meto!"

The doors slammed open. They were torn from their hinges and a massive humanoid beast stepped inside. Her dark hair swaying. She kicked the banquet table and it went flying, crushing half the courtiers against the walls. She stared at the princess "You think you are more beautiful than the goddess of beauty, of the night, of my mother?" The girl shook her head. Terrified by her voice. "I'm sorry. Please don't kill them" the creature laughed and a tan man with fan-like wings landed in front of the creature. "Farther" the creature said. The remaining courtiers began to sob. "Artax" murmured the princess. He grinned at her. "You humans think you will best us. We gave you life and we can be your death. Me and my wife were less than thrilled to find humans in our home, you dare attack a goddess?" The king stood. His guard  drew his sword "And for that...your death comes with claws" The guard charged, and was quickly cut down by a swift claw across his throat. Blood sprayed over the god. Adding to the blood on his arms. He looked to the princess. "You are nothing compared to the beauty of the goddesses girl, but I am merciful" the girl trembled, crying. "Get out" he said, pointing to the door. The girls sprinted from the castle, her golden jewellery clinking together.

* * *

 

The 6 gods left the castle. It was on fire, half the city was destroyed. In complete and utter ruin, but before he left he had written a message in the blood of the king.

_Do not trifle with the gods. Our wrath can be worse than this_

He didn't know why he had left the princess alive, but he had. He didn't know why he had been merciful, but the message had been sent and his wife needed him there for their new kid. He would be there just as he had been so, so many times before          


End file.
